


No Matter What

by MattexandTompsellis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexandTompsellis/pseuds/MattexandTompsellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt arrives in LA to surprise Alex and Salome, but learns something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

Matt walked slowly up the steps that lead to Alex’s small house in the LA suburbs. She had told him once that she didn’t like living in the city with Salome so she moved the suburbs because of the better school system and the less violence. In his hands, Matt held a bouquet of daisies for Alex and a stuffed TARDIS that he promised Salome he would bring for her next time he was in LA. He reached the front door and took a deep breath before going to ring the doorbell. That’s when he heard it, screaming in a language that he didn’t speak-German, he guessed. Taking a deep breath, Matt left his gifts by the door and snuck around to the window to pear in, seeing Alex and Florian fighting over something-probably Salome- Matt guessed.

X

“Sie ist meine Tochter, können Sie sich nicht nur auf sie!”

“Du bist eine schreckliche Mutter! You go from one country to the next like it’s your job!”

“Because it is my job Florian!” She screamed at him. He blinked at her before walking over to her and slapping her across the face. Alex stood there, not caring. He had done it before, while they were married when she begged him to try for IVF again.

“You’re not moving her to Britain with you and your new 30-something boyfriend. He’s too young for you and you know it.”

“This is not about Matt,” she stated. “Salome loves him. A child needs her mother.”

“She’s not a child anymore, Alex.”

“Fine, a teenager needs her mother. Is that better?”

“She won’t want you when I tell her that you abandoned her.” Alex gasped her eyes wide.

“Why would you do that?”

“So that she wouldn’t want you.”

“Why must you have full custody of her? You and your new girlfriend, fiancée, wife,-whatever she is-can have other children. I can’t. You of all people should know that.”

“Because my goal in life is to hurt you Alexandra,” he whispered, walking closer to her.

“Don’t call me that,” she hissed, standing her ground, not showing him that he was scared.

“Oh but darling,” he stated, wrapping on of his arms around her neck. “It’s your name.” She froze, stricken by fear. “You know,” he whispered into her ear. “I could kill you and then I could have Salome all to myself,” he threatened, tightening his hold on her neck, cutting off her air supply.

“Even a low life like you wouldn’t do that to your daughter.”

“Do what?” he questioned, tightening his arm a little more.

“Kill her mother.” Florian smirked and let her go.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. But mark my words, Alex; you will never see Salome again.” With that he left through the garage door, not seeing Matt peering into the living room window.

X

Matt watched the fight and saw Alex collapse onto her floor, crying, clutching the teddy bear that Salome had since she was a baby. He decided to get up from the ground and return to the front door, picking up his gifts and opening the front door-which was unlocked for when Salome got off of the school bus in a few minutes. He placed the flowers and TARDIS on the stairs before running over to where his girlfriend was crying, sitting down next to her, pulling her onto his lap, rocking her slowly.

“Matt?” she questioned, once her crying had slowed down.

“Yes, love?” he responded, rubbing her back as she lifted her head to look at him.

“Florian wants Salome,” she told him, wiping her eyes. Matt smiled weakly at her.

“I know, I heard.”

“He can’t take my baby, Matt.”

“And I won’t let him. She’s our baby-our preteen, she’s not going anywhere.” Just then, Salome walked through the door and Alex and Matt stood up and smiled at her.

“Matty!” She screamed, running to Matt. He smiled and picked her up, spinning her around before setting her back down. The girl turned to look at her mom. “Mum? Is something wrong?” Alex shook her head.

“No sweetheart, but you know that I love you and that I’ll never abandon you right?” The brunette nodded. “Good,” Alex finished, kissing her forehead. Matt smiled at the mother daughter scene. No matter what, he would make sure that Alex had her baby with her no matter where she went.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos Welcome  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> x


End file.
